Ghost Love
by BBGROOVE
Summary: Somthing Strange is going on with Braden, Callie, Sarah...and a few twist and turns are up ahead


Disclaimer: okay don't read this....you know the deal....I mean have u ever read a story were they DO own the category their writing in...NOOOO!!!!.....I mean why would they write stories for their own tv show or whatever.....they could just change the show...so NYAHH NYAHH NYAHH!!!...

AN: okay this is just a one shot that I thought up..... I had to do it for school...the ending part after the XXX wasn't graded so it might suck.....ad I have no Idea what Sarah's or Callie's last names are....and Potter is just a character I needed

AN 2: okay sorry had to repsot...I didn't change a thing at all except this little an.....some people are saying that this story has some spelling and grammer errors...WELL IT DOESN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......how do I know this...well 1)I checked this story on grammer and spelling like 100 times cuz it was for a HONORS english class....2)my teacher checked this story and critiqued it before I put it up...an last but noe least 3) I had 3 of my friends from my english class, 4 from the junior english class and 1 from the honors junior class.....and sorry if I seemed really mean....I am very very sorry if I offended anyone...but that just had to be said...on with the story

_**XXX**_

The cool night breeze combed through the leaves of a Weeping Willow as a small rumbling sound came from the background. A red-ford thunderbird drove from the road onto the gravel street and came to a stop at the end of a long driveway, a castle's driveway. Four silhouettes exited a small automobile illuminated by the soft moonlight. The shadows belonged to 18-year-old Sarah Paramon, Callie Hart, Braden Westerly and Potter Hart, Callie's twin.

"Are you sure your uncle said that it's okay for us to stay here?" Sarah's timid voice questioned.

"Chill out, Sarah, it's not like this place is haunted," Braden replied as she grabbed his hand tightly.

Callie gripped her hands in her pockets, her raven black hair bouncing with the wind. Potter smiled widely, moving his hands ever so slowly behind Callie's waist. When he knew that Callie would not notice him, he lunged his arms forward. "Ahh!" Callie yelled as Potter gripped her petite waist, scaring her to the bone. Turning around Callie repeatedly slapped Potter, chasing him down the path.

Sarah and Braden laughed a little as they neared the gate of the castle. The four young adults stopped, glued in place. Before them stood a ghost-like medieval castle. This bleak and imposing fortress, sat next to a beautiful lake, surrounded by untouched open moorland.

Old statues lined the two watch towers on either side of the gate, pane glass windows glinted in the white moonlight. Beautiful designs of crests and family symbols had been intricately placed on every stone. Only the night heightened the complex beauty.

"Wow," Sarah said, as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait until you see the inside, but I must warn you strange happenings have been reported," Braden joked as Sarah playfully hit him on the shoulder. Callie on the other hand sent him a death glare. "Let's find rooms first and get some rest though before we start," he added while walking past the statues and into the dark kingdom.

On the inside, red heavy cloth hung from the ceiling as well as banners bearing a green snake meandering through a field of roses, the same crest as outside. Hanging on the far left wall of the room hung a large mirror with golden frames. The ceiling itself captured beauty with a painting of a great hall filled with lords and ladies. At the far end of the painting sat two people lavished with jewels and fine clothing.

"King and Queen I bet," Potter stated walking right under that portion of the painting.

"They look familiar though," Callie added standing on her tiptoes, adding a little more height for her to see the painting more clearly. "They were probably a prince and princess, because the seats are to small for an actual king and queen, "She added bringing her fingertips to her chin thinking on the subject. Callie had been too caught up in who the two royals reminded her of, that she lost balance and started falling to the floor. Closing her honey brown eyes and extending her hands to ready herself for the impact, Callie waited. After a minute she slowly opened them seeing the floor inches from her face, also noticing warmth around her waist. Pressure added to her belly as she stood back up again.

"Watch where your stepping, sis, or should I say, princess," Potter laughed as he let go of her waist and started for the stairs. Sarah ran after him, her light blue cashmere scarf tied around her neck, flapping with every step. Braden and Callie stood there, left alone. Sauntering towards Callie, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. She blushed slightly as a hot tingle rushed throughout her body.

"I know how to walk," Callie spat out, gaining her composure and pulling her arm out of Braden's grasp. He only smiled and kept on walking up. Callie huffed angrily. Pushing a small lock of hair out of her face she placed her foot on the next step releasing a small noise. Giving a

yelp she jogged forward to Braden, quickly grabbing his coat tightly as if she depended upon it.

"I thought you knew how to walk," Braden teased moving his right arm around her hip. Felling the forbidden touch Callie backed away again, but made sure to keep up and close.

"I can, and don't do that, you have a girlfriend," Callie barked. Reaching the top of the steps they heard Sarah calling for Callie.

"Come on, I found the perfect room," She squeaked excitedly.

Turning to her left, down the hallway Callie whispered, losing some of her anger, "Good night Braden."

"Night," He softly answered back as he smirked before turning to the right and towards a room. Jiggling the door handle ever so lightly Braden opened the door to "his" room. Scanning his surroundings, Braden noticed how marvelous and huge the room he had chosen looked. Taking off his jacket he laid it on the dresser near the window and realized he left his clothes in the trunk of the car.

"Oh well, I'll get it tomorrow," he yawned while lazily walking to the bed, and slipping his blue polo shirt over his head. "Funny, I didn't feel this tired a minute ago," He yawned again pulling off his khaki shorts and sliding under the covers. He had no time to think over the question any longer because as soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Minutes later, or hours, didn't matter to Braden, a loud pounding came from the door. "Braden, you either open this door right now or I'm breaking it for you!" Potter shouted through the oak wood.

"I'm coming," Braden replied obligingly, he looked out the window to see the sun just peeking over the edge. Throwing on his clothes from yesterday Braden strolled to the door and opened it. "Do you know that if the sun isn't even up yet, I shouldn't be either!" Braden growled pushing the door open for his friends. Shoving past him Potter looked to the bed, he shook his head violently before Callie entered the room. "What in the name of h--- are you doing?" Braden argued.

"We can't find Sarah," Callie replied, tears streaming down her face. "We looked everywhere, I even chose to split up and search again," She added with more tears falling from her eyes. Potter walked up to Callie and held her closely. Whispering words of encouragement, Potter tried to comfort his distraught sister as he pulled her out into the hallway.

"Let me get my jacket and we can search some more," Braden remarked walking to the dresser. He looked throughout the dresser, but didn't find his jacket. "I can't believe it's gone, where is it?" Braden roared while pulling the drawers out of the dresser. Potter called for Braden from out in the hallway, and when Braden didn't answer he barged into the room.

"Are you looking for your jacket?" Potter snarled from the doorway. Braden shook his head indicating a yes. "Why is it so important to you anyways, it's just a jacket," he questioned as he started helping Braden search. "Maybe it fell out the window," he suggested walking to the glass and looking out.

"It couldn't have, I left it closed, as a matter of fact this is the first time I've seen it open," Braden responded as he walked to the window. Potter scratched the back of his neck pondering the possibilities. Braden looked over the premises searching for his jacket when he spotted a hazy outline of what seemed to be Sarah. "Potter look there!" Braden ordered while pointing to the right. "It's Sarah," Braden exclaimed.

Callie heard the commotion and wiped the tears from her eyes. Stepping into the room she shuffled over to the boys. "Why in the world is she wearing that?" Callie spoke. Looking back they saw Sarah wearing a white nightgown causing her to seem ghostly. Running out the door and down the stairs Braden chased after her. Callie and Potter followed right behind.

"I hope she is okay," Callie said out of breath.

"She better be for scaring us half to death like that," Potter replied as they ran down the steps. Just as they reached the bottom they saw Braden leaving the castle and going through the front gates.

Dashing out the gates Braden stopped and searched for Sarah. Catching a glimpse of her white gown turning into the garden he raced towards it. Reaching the garden out of breath Braden saw Sarah standing in the middle of the flower beds and trees, in a meditating position. The twins soon caught up, a little out of breath.

"Sarah, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Callie called out while using the rest of her strength to jog towards her friend. Sarah's body floated up into the air as she began to chant in another language. Callie screamed, pain coursing through her body as Sarah began to chant over and over again in gibberish. Potter and Braden started to run after Callie, but realized they lost the ability to move. Callie's cries grew louder as the chants grew louder as well. A flash of light appeared, engulfing the four.

Braden felt drowsy and as he closed his eyes the chant that Sarah had been saying replayed through his mind. A whirlwind of memories passed his thoughts, but the memories seemed to belong to someone else.

Opening his eyes Potter propped himself on his elbows. Taking in his surroundings he noted that he had been placed in a vaguely familiar area. "The painting," Potter whispered, his eyes dilating. He received goose bumps all over his body. He moved his head to the right and then to the left looking for his friends. "Gone," he stated while quickly standing up and racing to the nearest door. On his way to the door, separating him from possibly his friends, he heard small clicking noises. Turning around, he saw no one and started for the door. Again he heard the noise, he ran faster to the door. Placing his hand on the knob, he looked at his arm. Surprised at what he saw Potter gasped. A jacket-like dark blue doublet buttoned around his chest as dark blue tights wrapped along his legs covered by short cut bloomer-like trunks.

"What the f---!" Potter yelled.

Placing his hands over his eyes and rubbing lightly, he prayed that the tights had been a figment of his imagination. Opening his eyes again he realized that he had been covered in girly clothes. Wanting to find the explanation of this, he quickly opened the door and searched for his friends. Not caring if anyone saw him he marched down the corridors.

While passing through the hallways he noticed people. "The people _in_ the painting most likely" he thought. Potter held himself high seeing as no one seemed to laugh at him for his clothing. In point of fact people began to bow or curtsy as the walked by. Feeling uncomfortable, again, from all this attention he started to walk faster hoping to find one of his companions.

Finally getting tired of all the bows and curtsies he had been receiving, Potter opened the nearest door and disappeared into it. Leaning his back against the frame of the door he sighed heavily.

"Potter?" a small voice questioned. Slowly opening his eyes and readjusting to the light Potter noticed Callie standing by a window almost the same size of the door itself. Callie looked like an angel as she turned around to face her brother.

A long white dress cascaded down her figure, small ruffles at the shoulders and a wide V-neck opening for her head. Golden thread stitched into every line and small jewels lining the openings of the dress. Her hair clasped in a clip with short ringlets dropping at the front. Grasping the edges of her dress Callie ran towards Potter. Clasping her hands around his neck she thanked God that he lived. He gladly welcomed the embrace.

"Sis, we have to find the others," Potter exclaimed letting go of Callie.

"Your highnesses," a low monotone voice said. Turning around both teens found a small elderly man dressed in a black buttoned up jacket and black knee length shorts. "Prince Braden and Princess Sarahandria wish your company," he added to his earlier statement.

Looking between Potter and the now empty doorway Callie realized who the man meant. Grabbing Potter's hand she dragged him out of the door. Catching up to, what seemed to be the butler, Callie asked him, "Where might they be?"

Stopping for a brief moment the man replied, "In the Great Hall."

Potter caught on and this time pulled Callie already knowing where to find the lost two. Following the same way he came Potter opened the door to the original room that he found himself in. Braden and Sarah both stood in the middle of the room.

"Braden, Sarah, thank goodness both of you are alright," Callie bubbled with happiness. Yet again she ran towards her best friend and embraced her in a hug. Sarah hugged back but soon felt a cold wind whip around her. Letting go of Callie she looked at her waist and saw a black

aura surrounding her. Looking up at Callie in horror she grabbed her hands as the black aura turned into arms.

"Callie help!" Sarah screamed as the arms pulled her to the wall behind them. Callie held on to Sarah as tight as she could. A jolt of power passed through the arms as both the girls where whipped closer to the wall. Both girls screamed as the strength of the arms overpowered them.

The boys, who had been surprised at the black cord of arms, raced towards the girls to help. As they neared Callie's hands slipped from Sarah's grasp, causing Sarah to disappear into the wall. Before anyone could register what happened, the same black arms reached out and grabbed Potter by the feet.

Losing his balance Potter fell onto the stone ground knocking him unconscious. Braden noticing the event dashed to save his friend, reaching his arms out to the motionless body. Mere inches from Potter, Braden swiped his hands to grasp his. The arms pulled faster and before Braden could reboot his run Potter, like Sarah, disappeared into the wall.

"NO!" Callie yelled running to the wall and banging her fists against it. "You ba-----s, bring them back!" she screamed while pounding her fists even harder until small cuts formed on her hands.

Braden stood there watching this breakdown. He pulled Callie from the walls and held her to his chest. Anger still coursing through her veins she began slapping his chest yelling. He responded by pulling her closer to his body. Closing his eyes tightly to not let the tears escape, Braden gently stroked Callie's hair to be strong for both of them.

White glowing orbs came from the ground and surrounded the two torn figures.

"You must listen and do what we say, "A soft voice coming from the light cooed. "You both are very special to us, and so are your friends, but you must make a choice. You'll find the answer in the past," The voice added.

Slowly the light dissolved and when Callie opened her eyes she noticed that the Painting no longer held them but the present time and dimension. Stepping away from Braden she

dried the tears from her face and thought, "Answer to what?"

"Answer to what?" Braden repeated, not knowing that Callie had just thought that same thing.

Callie, dismissing the coincidental idea, thought for a moment about the light's words.

"Do you think it's true, I mean we could just be hallucinating from the moorland's gasses," She asked Braden.

"What if it is true, we have to try and see if Potter and Sarah are alright," Braden reasoned.

Nodding her head in agreement Callie started pacing the floor trying her best to figure out this riddle of a clue to where her brother and friend might be. Her head hung low, eyes starring at the floor Callie stopped. Examining the castle's crest embedded on the stone slab Callie's eyes went big as she figured it out.

"Braden, quick what is the history of this place?" Callie called out as she looked at the above painting.

"Well my uncle said that it was owned by one of our ancestors, Prince Braden I think," Braden paused in mid sentence as he too figured out how to find his friends. "You don't think that what we just went through with the tights and funky clothing is our past lives do you?" He asked.

"It has to be what other explanation is there," Callie stated as she walked off into the hallway leading to the Great Hall.

Rushing forward to catch up he said, "If you're looking for books, the waiting room should have a few, Unc added a few things." Pushing past two wooden doors Braden dashed to his uncle's home library, which consisted of a small bookcase and a few historic novels.

Callie moved her fingers over the bookends until she reached the book she had been looking for. "Yes he has it," She cheered standing up and opening it.

Braden walked up behind her and listened to her reading.

"In the time of King Rupert a small battle, blah blah, ah here we are." She started. "But one fateful night Princess Sarahandria found her lover, Prince Braden with another woman, Princess Callie. Sarahandria became infuriated with Callie and one night captured the princess. She slowly tortured her to death, just as she tortured her heart," Callie gasped and almost dropped the book.

Braden grabbed her by the hips and read on for her. "Prince Potter, Callie's brother, erupted in anger when he heard the news, and started war on both the princess's kingdom and Prince Braden's. The ending result had been death to all, either by weapons or disease," He ended in a low mutter.

"Oh, My, God!" Callie roared as she dropped the book and raced down the corridor to the ceiling painting. "Those people are you and Sarah, you were supposed to get married," Callie remarked pointing to the two sitting people lavished in gifts. "And those people are Potter and I," She added now pointing to two new people.

The same glowing lights appeared after Callie said those words.

"You have solved the problem, now you must choose," the voice quoted from the original order. "The two we have chosen to die caused the most pain, now choose," it yelled.

"Why, all their past lives did was cause physical anguish, but mine caused emotional, which is worse than death," Callie called out, her voice breaking from the sobs. "Why do this to us?" She questioned, tears escaping her honey brown eyes glistening her cheeks.

"You think that the undeniable resemblance of you to the paintings on every wall in this castle is just coincidence, do you believe that all of you happen to have the same names of the royals by mistake, how about how much of an attraction you feel towards Braden!?" The voice snarled.

Callie looked over to Braden as he stared back. She opened her mouth to object when the voice spoke again.

"You know you feel it, it is the way you have always felt, and because of this forbidden love that we all suffer, so you are right we should kill both of you, but the spell to set us free says we need one of them to die," it spat out. A bright flash suddenly appeared as the conscience bodies of Sarah and Potter dropped to the ground.

Both Braden and Callie rushed to their friends. "Quick we have to get out of here,"Callie said helping Sarah off the floor.

"No," Sarah replied ripping her hand from Callie's grasp. "How could you, he was mine and you took him!" she yelled at Callie. Sarah kept on screaming, "He was mine," nonstop.

"I didn't take him, that was in the past, he is yours, not mine, yours," Callie pleaded.

Sarah began to glow a bright red, anger seeping through every crevice of her body. She brought up her hand and swung it down. Sarah's palm hit the side of Callie's face causing Callie's head to turn harshly to the right.

Surprised at her friends actions Callie starred back at Sarah. Immediately Sarah's face turned pale as she realized what she had done.

"It should be me," Sarah whispered cleaning away a miniature tear from her eye. She glanced at Callie before running towards the lights and saying, "We choose me."

The lights entangled Sarah as she whispered, "I'm sorry." Callie tried everything she could to move, even blink. A sensation of darkness fell over the three teens as Sarah slowly lifted into the air. The lights encircled around her tighter after every passing minute.

Just before it engulfed her completely she added, "Goodbye, I'll always love you."

The room exploded in a rainbow of colors three seconds before it became calm, bits of debris cascaded throughout the room. All that remained of the group slowly got up and walked away, realizing they could do nothing.

It had been a difficult road since the death of Sarah. Potter, being the one most trusted by adults had to tell a lie about how Sarah died. All three of them had to find ways to live their lives like they use to. Somehow along the way though, they did.

"I can't believe we actually came back," Braden said. His dirty blonde hair shook with the wind as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist. Callie smiled widely and kissed him on the lips softly as they walked in the garden, not backing away from the touch.

"Why wouldn't we, I mean Sarah has been our friend forever, even now, and she should be a part of this," Callie cooed lacing her right hand with his. Looking at her left hand she examined the platinum band with an emerald cut crystal diamond.

In the past few months Braden and Callie accepted their destiny. Loving one another, and then getting engaged.

"Hey, love birds, you want to book this place?" Potter asked walking up to the two.

Callie smiled lightly at Braden as they both shook their heads. "It's a yes!" Potter called out to the wedding planner. Turning around, all three of the young grown ups walked towards the car, got in, and left. A whirl of dust formed behind them as they sped off.

As the dust settled a lone figure stood in the middle of the gravel road. "See you soon," Sarah's spirit cackled before disappearing in a spiral of lights.

_**XXX**_

"Wow," Callie whispered leaning her back against the warm soft couch. Callie and Braden (in Playalinda) flashed a glance at each other and lightly sighed. The cool rays of the moon slipped through the curtains an lied softly on the two young loves.

"Come on, Callie you don't believe this do you," Braden laughed as he stood up, dusted his clothes off and walked to the door. His bare feet soundlessly slapped against the wooden floor while Callie stared on at his retreating backside (wouldn't we all? drools at the thought).

"I guess, I mean how is it that my brother would fins a book that practically describes our lives, how many books have you read with the name Braden in it?" She questioned as she pushed herself up from the bed and quietly moved behind Braden. Slipping her arms securely around his waist she gently placed her head on his back.

"Actually I have read one," Braden replied turning around to face her. "It was call, A Baby Book of Names," He smirked as Callie slapped him and reached her hand out for the door. Braden not wanting Callie to leave yet grabbed her waist and kissed her lightly but with enough heat to melt an iceberg.

"Braden, I'm angry with..." Callie began but was soon cut off by Braden's lips once again. "I don't.." and again. "I d..." she muttered before she totally feel into the passionate kiss. He didn't push her just wanted to see if he had a big effect on her or not. He undeniably did.

Callie broke the kiss keeping her eyes closed for a moment longer, letting the taste of him linger on her lips. Staring up at him she smiled wickedly before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his head down to her. Still pulling, she stumbled to this bed lying on it and pulled Braden down with her.

They kissed under the blanket of the night while a wavering figure stood outside the window, waiting.

_**XXX**_

okay that's it...hoped you like.......bibibibibibibi

Callie


End file.
